La douche du samedi
by whoG
Summary: Lorsque les règles de Steve lui jouent des tours. /SLASH/


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Léonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Peter M. Lenkov. Je ne tire aucun profit du a cette fiction dans laquelle je les ai inclus.

-

**_La douche du samedi_**

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain, avant de retirer la dernière barrière de vêtements demeurant sur son corps. Une fois son pantalon de pyjama arrivé sur le carrelage clair, il se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche sans perdre une seconde. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il devait prendre ses douches en quatrième vitesse et pour une fois il comptait bien prendre son temps. Un plan qui devait à tout prix se dérouler sans accroc, la réussite dudit plan demandant que son amant ne rentre de pas de son footing avant une bonne demi-heure.

La main droite actionnant la douche, la main gauche attrapant le premier flacon qui lui passa sous la main, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir de bien être franchir ses lèvres en sentant le jet brûlant tomber sur sa nuque. Il se courba, profitant du massage offert par l'eau qui arrivait sur son dos. Un moment de calme au beau milieu de cette vie si dangereuse. L'esprit à a ce moment de détente, Daniel n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il ne réagit qu'en voyant l'ombre de son amant à travers la vitre d'une des parois de la douche.

-McGarrett dégage. Pars donc suer encore un peu au lieu de venir polluer mon samedi matin, lança le blond alors que la cabine de douche s'ouvrait, laissant de l'eau s'échouer sur le carrelage immaculé de la pièce d'eau.

Le concerné, complètement insensible aux dernières paroles du plus petit, rejoignit son amant. Un sourire plaqué sur le visage, il tenta de déposer un baiser sur le crâne du blond qui esquiva avant de tendre le bras pour refermer la porte de la douche. Quitte à voir sa douche être gâchée, autant ne pas se rajouter du travail en devant éponger le sol de la salle de bain.

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher ?

-Non.

-Même avec un s'il te plaît ?

-Même avec toute la politesse dont tu saurais faire preuve mon Danno.

-...

Le brun crut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il vit son compagnon attraper le shampoing qu'il avait laissé choir au sol et en mettre sur son crâne. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de passer la main dans la toison blonde de son amant, massant le cuir chevelu ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire disparaître les cheveux de Danny sous une couche de mousse blanche. Steve continua son œuvre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coupé dans son élan par un geste inattendu de son homme. En effet le petit blond venait de poser une main sur la virilité du SEAL, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire sursauter celui-ci. Son sexe se durcit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En effet cette proximité recherchée n'avait pas aidé le brun à garder son self contrôle. Le lieutenant quant à lui gardait son air impassible, attrapant le gel douche qui attendait tranquillement, posé sur la petite étagère a ventouse qui menaçait quotidiennement de tomber sous le poids des produits d'hygiène de la petite maisonnée.

Il relâcha l'érection du brun qui était si gonflée qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il fit comme s'il n'entendait pas le grognement de frustration que laissa échapper son SEAL. Il ouvrit le flacon avant d'en faire couler dans ses mains et de se frotter énergiquement le corps avec le liquide parfumé à la menthe.

Steve n'en pouvait plus, Danny le chauffait et l'ignorait royalement. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre le blond au milieu de la cabine de douche, le plaquer contre le mur et le faire crier grâce pour cette insolence et cette provocation sans raison. Un sourire béat fit son apparition sur son visage alors que son esprit était parti à rêver de cette scène qui, il l'espérait, ne ferait bientôt plus partie du registre de l'imagination.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la vue de son amant qui se tourna et pencha devant lui dans le but de ramasser la bouteille de shampoing qui était restée sur le sol. Le brun avait ainsi une vue de premier choix sur le postérieur de son lieutenant. Danno le cherchait, et ne pourrait rien dire quand il déciderait de prendre enfin les choses en main.

-Babe tu m'aides pour mon dos ?

-Voui...

-Ça va pas ? T'as l'air tout chose… Un coup de chaud peut être ?

Steve ne jugea même pas utile de répondre au blond. Après les attouchements, il se mettait également à le provoquer avec des phrases pleines de sous entendus. Il attrapa tout de même le produit que Daniel lui tendait et en laissa couler une bonne dose sur le dos de celui-ci. Il commença un massage énergique, peu gêné de voir la peau du plus petit rougir après le passage de ses mains. Il pensait à amorcer une descente vers les deux globes charnus de son homme lorsque ceux-ci se plaquèrent contre son excitation. Le SEAL surpris se bloqua dans ses gestes quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que son amant se mette à se frotter contre son érection. Le souffle du brun devint erratique. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de cette étreinte ce qui était sans compter sur le blond qui profita de sa surprise pour reculer et ainsi le bloquer contre une des parois de la douche.

Il frotta ses fesses de façon plus poussée sur l'érection de son homme, avant de poser la main de celui-ci sur son propre sexe. Le brun ne se fit pas prier, massant l'érection du petit blond au rythme de ses coups de reins, aussi frustrants soient-ils, son sexe a présent douloureux butant contre l'intimité de Daniel sans jamais parvenir à la pénétrer. Un supplice en quelque sorte, mais de tels préliminaires menant en général à une jouissance sans pareille, il décida de rester patient, laissant tout de même sa frustration ressortir dans la puissance avec laquelle il masturbait Danny.

Le lieutenant jouit rapidement, son corps cambré sous l'effort. Il reprit son souffle et se décala de son homme pour mieux se replacer sous le jet puissant de la douche. Il finit de se rincer, tout en évitant le regard plein d'incompréhension de Steve. Il ferma le jet avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de la douche en quatrième vitesse.

-Mais... DANNO REVIENS !

-Babe rappelle toi de tes propres règles : la douche c'est trois minutes maximum. Avec le cumul on arrive à six vu qu'on était deux. Et comme je suis généreux je te fais grâce des trois prochaines. Mais pour celles-là je te conseille l'eau froide. C'est mieux pour ce que tu as.

-DANNO ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser dans cet état ! commença le brun, son érection gonflée au maximum battant fièrement contre son bas ventre. (Je viens de décider que le zouzou de Steve était fier)

-Désolé je peux pas. Je suis overbooké, et j'ai mon petit chat a récupérer pour le week end. Et surtout j'ai aucune envie de m'attirer les foudres du commandant de la caserne McGarrett en enfreignant une de ses sacro-saintes règles.

Le blond sortit de la pièce d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre posée autour des épaules. Le brun quant à lui s'assit dans le bac de douche, donna un coup de pied rageur dans le paroi qui lui faisait face avant de se promettre de ne plus jamais au grand jamais, déranger son homme durant sa douche du samedi.

FIN


End file.
